In order to allow a user of equipment such as, for example, a camera, the use of both hands, the equipment can be attached to the user's body via, for example, clothing worn by the user. Attachment and removal of the equipment must be easily achieved; however, the equipment also must be securely attachable to the user's body in order to ensure the equipment will not detach when detachment is not desired such as, for example, during strenuous activity by the user. Moreover, the equipment must be secured tightly to the user's body to prevent the equipment from experiencing undesired movement away from the user's body.